A Fox's Past Returns
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. No-one really knows of Tomoe's past, granted Nanami traveled back in time to save Tomoe, but no-one knows how Tomoe became who he is, that is until some people he knew decided to try and find information on Naruto Uzumaki, but then why was Tomoe so nervous about these people looking for Naruto. Up For Adoption.


**Inspirational Idea.**

 **I Re-posted this idea in order to change the title, since it needed renewing, hopefully someone will want to adopt this idea.**

 **A Fox's Past Returns**

 **One-Shot Pilot**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Mikage Shrine**

It has pretty much been an average day for our human-god, Nanami, still in love with the silver fox, Tomoe, with said fox in love with Nanami, though he would never admit it. At the moment the two were sweeping the front of the shrine, enjoying the peace and quiet, at least for now.

Though Nanami was still curious about the silver fox, granted she went back in time to save him, but she doesn't know anything about his pass.

As they were sweeping, 8 people made their way to the shrine, these people seem to be new to the area, so being the friendly person she was, Nanami greeted the 8 strangers happily, "Welcome to Mikage Shrine, how may I be of help you?" Good thing she got use to wearing a shrine maiden uniform, since Tomoe "trained" her his way.

Tomoe had his back turned, along with his ears and tail hidden, since he didn't want people to freak about the shrine being cursed by a Kitsune or something, he just continued sweeping, since Nanami can now handle customers.

Though the voice he heard caused him to pause in his sweeping, "Actually, we're looking for someone by the name, Naruto Uzumaki."

Tomoe's eyes widened, but he continued sweeping, not wanting anyone to know he heard what they said.

Nanami, placing a finger on her chin in wonder and answered, "To be honest, I'm not sure if I know anybody by that name, but maybe Tomoe knows the person you're looking for, since he traveled a lot before starting to work at this shrine." Which was technically true, since Tomoe is a powerful silver fox who wreaked havoc on villages.

They all turned to the fox, on the inside he was super nervous, on the outside he turned around with a calm-coolness he always had, "Nanami, did you need me for something?"

The girls in the group couldn't help but blush at the silver-haired, purple eyed fox, though the guys were slightly jealous at the young man, though they didn't know he was over 600+ years.

(A.N. I'm not gonna describe what the group is wearing, but just picture some modern day clothes that may go well with them.)

Before anything was said, Tomoe was looking at the group, one man was a grey-haired man with a medical mask on the lower-half of his face, with an eye patch.

The other was a pink-haired girl.

The person next to her had hair the shape of a duck's ass.

Next to the duck-ass was a pale skinned boy with a fake smile.

The next person was a woman with shoulder length black hair with wine colored eyes.

Then came a young man with a big white wolf/dog.

Another young man wearing sunglasses and a overcoat, though Tomoe was surprised the boy wasn't sweltering in the coat since it was summer.

The last person was a young woman with purple-ish hair and lavender colored eyes making her look blind, though it was obvious she wasn't.

Nanami, not noticing Tomoe giving the group a once over, asks him, "This group are looking for a young man by the name Naruto Uzumaki, do you have any idea who this person is?"

Tomoe, pretending to think, replies, "Oh yes, if I remember correctly, there was a legend about this Naruto person that corresponds with this shrine, let me think if I remember."

Making it look like he was thinking, but really he was thinking of a perfect story to come up with, the group were trying to wait but it was very difficult, but not wanting to interrupt the young man, since he may have a clue for Naruto's whereabouts.

Then Tomoe finished thinking, "Oh yeah, I remember now, back then someone found a young boy, I forget how old he was since it was long ago, but he was washed up on the shore miles away from here, after a while people thought he was a nutter, he kept raving on about a "white hole" and "Elemental Nations" but no-one took any notice of him, what else... Oh yes, when he was fully healed, Naruto traveled around for a time, since with no way of knowing where he was or where this "Nations" is he simply traveled around helping some people who needed it, after a while, he came here and founded this shrine, with the help of the god of this land, Mikage."

This story shocked the group, though they were proud of Naruto still going around helping people anyway he can, the silver haired man, with hesitation, then asked, "Wait, how long ago was it that this shrine was founded on?"

Tomoe, internally smirked, replied with confusion, "Oh it happened about 700 years ago," This answer froze the group.

Tomoe continued, pretending not to notice, "Now that I recall, the people said that Naruto said he came from the future, yeah, something about this white-hole sucking him into the past to here, or something, I guess this Naruto person hit his head or something."

The grey-haired man then asked, "Is there any description on the Naruto you remember, something that the people remembered about him?" he begs with dread.

Pulling a focused face, Tomoe replies, "Hmm, well from what I recall, they said his hair was as yellow as the sun, with eyes as blue as the ocean,"

The group were horrified now, but the last words hit the nail in the coffin, "And three strange marks on his cheeks like whiskers."

The group was shocked, that was defiantly their Naruto, but the fact that Naruto ended up in the past of this land, after knocking Sasuke out and sending him flying from the hole, made Sasuke realize his mistake all the more, to the group it was 3 years ago that Naruto vanished, yet they only just found a lead bringing them here, then they found out it was longer for Naruto, after all this time, Naruto has passed on, they would never see the yellow-haired ball of sunshine again.

But what they didn't know was, Naruto was standing right in front of them, Tomoe was in fact Naruto, what he told them was only half truths, the whole truth was that Naruto did end up 700 years in the pass, but the white-hole merged him with the Kyuubi, but because of the white-hole instead of Naruto becoming a red nine tailed fox, he became a silver one tailed fox with the power of a nine tail, with Naruto and Kyuubi merging, yet Naruto still had his mind, his personality became more like the Tomoe he was now, then he changed his name to Tomoe at the age of 20, since at that age instead of staying a hanyou, he became a full demon, and as the saying goes, "the rest is history."

 **To Be Continued.**

 **There you have it, Naruto ends up time traveling to Japan that hasn't heard of the Elemental Nations and merges with Kyuubi becoming Tomoe that we knew today, but why did he hide his identity from his old friends, guess whoever adopts this story, or make their own, will have to think about it. ^^**

 **This is purely inspirational, I enjoy helping others by giving them ideas, ether how a story goes or if a certain idea sounds good for them.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or** **Kamisama Hajimemashita.**


End file.
